my baby my destiny
by karj
Summary: this is my first story


MY BABY , MY DESTINY

Rated : M tapi gak jadi alias T

Cast : -Huang Zitao

-Wu Yi Fan

-Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

Couple : Kaisoo/Kaido and Taoris/Kristao

Kalau tidak suka gak usah baca yah...

Peringatan : Ceritanya punya saya tp manusianya punya Tuhan dan emak bapanya (?). intinya akan seru (menurut saya) bacalah dengan benar.. sekian dan terima kasih

_We will die together MOM..._

'Kring...Kring...!' alarmpun berbunyi untuk membangunkan namja manis bermata panda , " HEY! Panda Wake Up Now ! " suara melengking bercampur merdu(?) itu pun juga membangunkan namja manis tersebut yah. siapalagi kalau bukan Huang Zitao yang biasa dipanggil Tao , dan yang suara merdu tersebut bernama D.O Kyungsoo di panggil Do , "iya gege Tao ud bangun kok , gege bangunin saja tuh pacar gege " balasnya dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna , Do pun langsung pergi ke kamar dia dan pacarnya , sesampai di kamarnya dia pun melihat pacarnya yang masih tidur pulas dengan baju piayamanya , dan Do pun juga tertidur juga disamping pacar nya dan berkata "I DON'T CARE " yah gara2 hari ini hari sabtu dan dia juga malas untuk bangunin pacarnya itu yang bernama Kim Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kai.

"Hey... Do-ge kenpa belum ada sarapan juga ?" ucap Tao karena di meja makan cuman ada taplak meja doang , "Tidak ada bahan makanan lagi" balas Do dengan malas "Trus kenapa gak pergi kepasar saja?" tanya Tao kepada Do , dan Do pun bangun dari kursi nya dengan kasar , "GLUP" Tao pun hanya bisa menelan air liurnya dengan kasar dan menutup kuping karena dia tau kalau Do akan " WHAT?! LU AJA YANG PERGI SENDIRI SEENAK MUKA LU AJA NYURUH GW KEPASAR SENDIRIAN LU KIRA W PEMBANTU LU ?!" berteriak sekencang kencangnya sampai kai terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan Do pun meninggalkan Tao sendirian dengan meja makan dan taplak meja bersih(?)

"hey.. baby kamu kenapa ? pagi-pagi ud marah-marah nanti cepet tua lohh.." tanya Kai lembut karena saat dia ingin keluar, si Do ud masuk duluan dengan muka merah sepeti tomat rebus "makannya jgn tidur teruss.., oh yah hari ini gak ada bahan makanan jd kl gak ada bahan makanan GAK ADA MAKANAN" balas nya dengan penekanan kalimat terhakhirnya sambil berjalan ke ranjang mereka

'ting..tong..' bel rumahpun berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin masuk atau lainnya

TAO POV

'ting..tong..' ahh... apalagi sih -_- ud td pagi2 dicaci maki sama Do-ge sekarang ada tamu ah... males bgt liat org kl lg laper.., ih...

TAO POV END

'ting..tong..' belpun berbunyi ke dua kalinya , " iya sabar!" teriak Tao dr dalam rumah ke org yang ad diluar , mau takmau Tao pun harus bangkit dengan males dr sofa empuknya dan menyapa org yang td menekan bel rumahnya ,akhirnya Tao sudah sampai di depan pintunya 'kelk'pintu pun sudah terbuka setelah Tao menggerakkan ganggang pintunya , dan melihat keaadan luar dan ternyata tidak ada apa2 tetapi dia menemukan sebuah bayi di dalam keranjang berwarna coklat muda " AHHHHH... GEGE...!" teriak Tao sambil cepat cepat mengambil keranjang bayi tersebut ke dalam rumah supaya tetangga tidak melihat kejadiannya

Kai Pov

" hey baby turun ke bawah yukk kasihan Tao sendirian.." kataku untuk memujuk Do untuk menemani Tao , memang sih Tao jago dalam bidang bela diri yah.. setidaknya aku tidak harus di kamar teruskan? "gak ah males..." jawabnya dengan manja sambil merangkak ke tempat dudukku , oh no aku sudah tau pasti dia akan menggodaku , setelah dia ud di depan mata ku , ku rangkup wajah nya supaya aku dapat bibir yang sexy itu OMG... sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan kiss morningnku... " AHH... GEGE..." teriakan Taopun menyadarkan my baby dan bilang "aku tarik kata kata ku yah.." katanya dan mencium bibirku secepat kilat sebelum ia lari ke luar kamar gara gara teriakan Tao mau tidak mau aku juga harus menyusul

KAI POV END

Kai dan Do pun menyusul Tao karena teriakan Tao yang cetar membahana(?) dan melihat apa yang sedang Tao gendong dengan dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna putih salju "aaaa! Tao darimana kamu dapatkan bayi itu?" kata Do kepada Tao sambil menunjuk bayi yang ia penggang sementara Kai sedang mengecek keranjang bayi itu tersebut takutnya dan BOM atau yang lainnya "aku temukan ini bayi di depan rumah kukira ada org yang mau masuk ternyata yang kutemukan bayi ini oh ya. Ge, mereka juga memberikan susunya tapi berwarna merah.." jawab nya sambil meniduri bayi nya di dalam gendongannya "merah? Susu berwarna merah? Darah berwarna merah? Darah ?" kalimat itu yang diucapkan oleh Do "hey aku menemukan surat dari orang tuanya mungkin.." perkataan Kai membuat Do sadar kembali dan cepat cepat mengambil surat dan membaca isinya

Seoul, 14 april 2014

for you if you found this baby...

Hai... tolong jaga babynya yah kami bukan ingin membuang bayinya tetapi kami ingin melakukan hal yan terbaik untuk bayi ini , kami berharap kalian dapat menjaga bayi ini dengan baik.. , jgn lupa kami yang akan antar susu buat bayi ini susu bayi ini sangatlah berbeda dengan yang lain jd hanya kami saja yang tau...

Hanya itu saja.. sekian dan terima kasih

MAIL END

Malam hari pun telah menyelimuti kota Seoul dan semua org telah menghakhiri aktivitas seperti biasa kecuali Tao yang masih membuka matanya di ruang tidurnya ia masih melihat bayi yang baru saja ditemukannya itu tak sengaja Tao org pertama kali yan melihat matanya terbuka tetapi Tao bingung sama bayi ini kenapa matanya bisa merah darah dan hal tersebutlah yang membuat Tao tidak bisa tidur , 'tling tling tling' bunyi jam pun berbunyi menandakan jam 12 malam dan hanya dengan bunyi jam Tao pun telah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya , dan bayi tersebut masih tertidur lelap sama seperti Tao.

Pagi haripun telah membuka kegelapan dari malam dan semua org memulai aktivitas nya pada pagi hari itu termasuk Tao yang sedang memanaskan susu merah untuk si bayi dengan mata tertutup. Setelah selesai Tao pergi meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ke kamar yang baru saja dia tinggal untuk memanaskan susu bayinya. Setiba di kamar Tao pun meraba tempat tidur bayi tetapi tangan nya tidak menyentuh tubuh siapa2 dan hal itu membuat Tao membulatkan matanya dan mencari cari dimana keberadaan bayi tersebut dan ternyata dia menemukan balita bukan bayi lagi Taopun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihatnya karena manusia tersebut kemarin masih bayi dan sekarang sudah seperti balita umur 2 tahun dan Taopun memberikan susu nya kepada si balita tersebut dan mengecek tanda lahirnya dan ternyata tanda lahirnya tidak berbeda sedikitpun dan ia langsung mengendong balita tersebut dan memanggil Do dan Kai..

Di ruang tamu

Ada tiga namja yanng sedang duduk dan mengamati balita yang ada dihadapannya dengan serius "kenpa bayinya cepet bgt tumbuhnya?" tanya Kai kepada kedua namja di depannya "kalau aku tau pasti aku kasih tau kamu daritadi KIM JONGIN!" balas Tao kepadanya sambil bermain dengan balitanya "kita punya masalah besar akan ku beri tau yang sebenarnya balita ini bukan manusia dan tidak ada keturunan manusianya, kalian tidak percaya ?" putusnya untuk memastikan keaadaan saat itu karena dia tau kalau mereka " TIDAK!" tidak pecaya.. Do pun pergi ke kamarnya dan balik keruang tamu membawa buku yang seharusnya sudah punah tetapi masih ia miliki karena itu punya kakek nya , Dopun membuka halaman yang akan menjadi object pembicaraannya saja "nih di abad 17 ditemukan bayi yang seperti ini dan menjadi tumbuh dewasa dalam 1 minggu saja tetapi dia baik tetapi warga desa di sana tetapi warga desa disana malahan membunuhnya dan nama org tersebut adalah Kriss." KataDo , mereka tidak sadar kalau bayi tersebut terseyum karena nama asli nya telah disebut.., "liat saja fisik nya bagus , mata merah , minum DARAH.. apa kalian sudah percaya ?" tanya Do kepada kedua namja yg menjadi lawan bicaranya " IYA" jawab mereka dengan serempak "trus apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan bayi ini ?" tanya Kai kepada Tao dan Do , perkataan Kai mendapat anggukan dari Tao yg bertanda setuju dengan perkataan Tao, " we can't see destiny" jawab Do sambil melihat2 buku yang seharusny sudah punah itu

Hari demi hari sudah berlangsung ini ud 2 minggu setelah bayi itu ditemukan dan bayi itu telah menjadi cowo idaman bagi semua wanita , tubuh tinggi , muka cool and cold , dan berfashion. Cowo tersebut bernama Kriss dan nama tersebut nama asli dia dan Kriss memintanya sendiri , dan kriss seperti pacar dr Tao dia selalu membela Tao kl Tao di bully di sekolahnya , bangunin Tao , dan lain2 yg seperti org pacaran setinggal di rumah

Dan kebahagiaan itu membuat Tao jatuh cinta kepada Kriss dan Kriss sama seperti Tao juga dia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Tao , dan mereka sedang menjalankan hubungan yang romantis yang biasa disebut pacaran..

"hey, ini minummu" Kata Tao sambil menawarkan minuman yang berwarna merah darah "thx mom" jawabnya sambil mengambil minuman yang di kasih mommy nya , jawaban tersebut membuat Tao kesal karena Kriss memanggil Tao dengan sebutan 'mom' yah tw sendiri lah kalau anak bayi selalu bilang mom jika ada yang menjaga nya dengan tulus 'seharusnya aku gak usah rawat dia dengan kasih sanyang' batin Tao

Hari ini hari minggu hari dimana kota Seoul harus libur sebentar saja, Tao dan Kriss sedang berduaan di ruang tamu untuk nonton tv kesukaan Tao dan untuk berpacaran mereka, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua entah mengapa hari ini mereka berdua merasa malu untuk berbicara, "ka..mu sempit ba..nge..t bab..y" kata kata itu yang membuat mereka canggung satu sama lain , setengah jam pun berlalu mereka hening dengan mendengarkan Kai dan Do melakukan hal tersebut dirumah, "bolehkan aku juga boleh melakukan itu denganmu mom?" tanya Kriss dengan polos dan perkataan itu membuat Tao merona merah seperti darah, tanpa basa basi Kriss pun langsung melumat bibir kucing tersebut dengan lembut bercampur ganas(?) ia pun menjilat dan menggit bibir bagian bawah supaya mulut Tao bisa kebuka trus lidah Kris bisa menyapa bagaian dalam mulut Tao

Hapir setengah jam mereka berciuman panas "hosh..hosh..hosh" suara napas tersebut itu dr Tao sementara Kriss hanya melihat muka momnya yang berwarna merah seperti tomat yang sudah layak dipetik, "hey, mom.." ucap kris, "ya?" tanya Tao kepada Kris sambil menstabilkan napasnya "bolehkah aku melakuan seperti mereka?" tanya Kris kepada Tao sambil menunjuk kamar KaiDo , yang tadinya muka Tao ud normal bisa gara2 dengar pertanyaan Kris mka Tao menjadi merah lagi dan Tao hanya dapat menjawab dengan anggukan kepala yang lemah dan melihat arah yang lain, tanpa basa basi lagi Kriss lagsung menggendong Tao ke dalam kamar mereka dan melakukan itu –skip—

Kabut malam pun menyelimuti kota seoul tetapi kabut inui sangatlah berbeda dgn sekarang "kenapa sekarang rasa nya beda bgt dr pada hari sebelumnya ?" Tanya Tao kepada diri sendiri dan melihat Kriss yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya karena aktivitas mereka tadi siang dan Taopun bangkit dr tempat tidurnya tetapi kesusahan karena menahan sakit bagian bawahnya tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan acara bangkitnya dr tempat tidur(?) dan ganti baju supaya membantu Do untuk menyiapkan makannan.

Taopun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur pda saat di perjalanan ia mendengar suara tangisan dr ruangan belajar Do dan diapun berjalan ke ruang belajar Do 'tok tok tok' Taopun mengetuk pintu ruangan Do itu "Tao apakah itu kau?...jika itu kau masuk saja kedalam.." kata Do di dalam ruang nya, Tao pun tau kalau dia sedang menahan tangisannya dan Tao masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat Do yang duduk di sofa dan di depan Do ada buku yang seharusnya tidak ada dari abad ke 18 dan Tao berjalan ke Do dan duduk di sebelah "gege kenapa menangis ?" Tanya Tao kepada Do "besok.. besok.. besok! Aku gak mau kehilangan mu aku gk mau kehilangan mu.. pls bunuh lah dia sekarang juga bunuhlah dia sekarang juga aku gk mau kehilangan kamu Tao.. aku gak mau kehilangan mu.." jawab nya seperti orang kesurupan " maksud gege apa Tao gk mengerti!" ucap Tao dengan perasaan panik dan marah karena dia disuruh membunuh yang tidak lain adalah Kriss " pls bunulah dia dengan menggunakan ini sekarang juga karena aku tau kalau kau td melakukan itu dengannya" putusnya sambil menyodorkan pedang " pls aku gak mau kehilangan mu bunuhlah dia sekarang !" sambungnya sambil dalam keadaan menangis "kanapa harus aku ? kenapa harus dia? Kenapa aku harus membunuh? KENAPA?!" jawab Tao sambil marah kepada Do dan ia berlari keluar dan mengunci pintu ruangan Do dan Do pun hanya bisa berteriak sambil menarik narik ganggang pintunya "Tao dengarkan ku dulu dengar penjelasan ku dulu !" teriakan Do yang membuat Kai langsung turun kebawah dan berlari ke ruang Do sampai di sana ia melihat Tao yang sedang menahan pintu Do sambil menangis "apa yang kamu lakukan ?" Tanya Kai kepada Tao dengan keadaan panik dan Kai pun segera mendorong Tao dan membukakan pintu dan tao pun lari ke kamar dia dan Kriss supaya kabur bersama Tapi hal itu tertahan karena Kai menarik tangan Tao dan menariknya sampai jatuh "Do keluar lah!' teriak Kai dan Dopun keluar "tahan dia" perintah kai ke pada Do dan hal itu Ia lakukan dan Kai lari ke kamar Tao dan Kriss, dan Tao pun tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kai terhadap Kriss "gege jangan sakiti dia jangan JANGAN!" teriak tao sambil menangis karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh Do di lantai dan tenaganya habis hanya untuk menangis

Kai sudah di depan pintu kamar tao dan dia melihat ganggang pintu bergerak dan dia sudah siap mental dan tenaga untuk menyerang Kriss, dia tidak bisa membunuh si Kriss situ karena yang bisa membunuh nya hanyalah org yg bisa mencintai nya dengan tulus, '1,2,3' kai sedang menghitung dalam hatinya dan pda saat hitungan ketiga munculah Kriss yang matanya merah darah dan saat itu juga si Kriss mendapatkan hadiah dari kai yaitu sebuah tangan yang dikepal yang menyapa mukanya tersebut dan Krisspun langsung jatuh kelantai dan pda saat itulah perkelahianpun dimulai mereka saling mukul memukul, banting membanting, dan saling mengeluarkan darah mereka berkelahi sambil mempunyai penyorak yaitu si Tao yang tidak tega melihat pacar kakaknya dan pacarnya harus berkelahi karena dia sendiri "Kriss pergilah darisini nanti aku akan menyusul menyusulmu, pergilah" perintah Tao kepada Kriss, Do udah muak karena pembelaan tao kepada Kriss dan dia pun menggigit dua jarinya sampai berdarah dan menunjukannya kepada Tao dan Taopun langsung pingsan seketika " makannya jadi org jgn takut sama darah" ucap Do, dan menggambil jimat , jika jimat itu di taruh dalam pintu kriss tidak akan bisa masuk danDo langgsung berlari menyusul kai dan kriss " Kai sekarang!" perintah Do , kai pun berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Kriss sehingga Kriss masuk ke dalam kamar dan si Do langsung menutup pintu kamar Tao dan menaruh jimatnya di pintu tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka berdua telah merencanakan hal ini dr kemaren dan mereka juga tidak melakukan itu. Mereka hanya membuat suara seperti org melakukan itu supaya Tao dan Kriss melakukan itu juga, supaya pda saat mereka melakukan hal itu, mereka akan tertidur dalam keadaan lemah dan bangun dlm keadaan yg sakit, dan mereka dapat memisahkan Tao dan Kriss meskipun hanya sementaran saja karena Do tidak ingin panda kesayangngannya itu akan menjadi pendamping si manusia jadi jadian itu alias Kriss.

"baby apakah mukaku tidak ganteng lagi?" Tanya Kai kepada Do yang sedang memilih obat untuk Kai "haha.. Kau masih sama" jawab Do sambil duduk di sebelah sebelah Kai "sama apanya?" Tanya kai lagi sambil di obati sama Do "sama jeleknya haha" candaan Do membuat Kai punya kesempataan untuk bertanya serius "trus kalau aku jelek kenapa kamu bisa suka samaku?" , " karena aku sudah menaruh cintaku kpdmu yang artinya aku mencintaimu" jawab Do sambil tersenyum "aku juga mencintaimu baby" ucap Kai, dan mereka berciuman, ciuman itu tdk mempunyai nafsu tetapi hanyalah cinta yang ada disana dan ciuman itu hanya sekilas saja , pda saat Do ingin memberi obat yang terakhir tetapi Kai mencegahnya "aku tidak memerlukan obatnya lagi aku sudah sembuh karena bibirmu itu" ucap Kai , tetapi Do mempunyai otak ia tidak bodah dan setelah ia mendengar ucapan Kai tersebut ia langsung menempel kan obatnya keluka Kai dan menekannya "AW! Sakit tau baby !" teriak Kai " katanya ud gak sakit lagi hahaha" ledek Do, "baby apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap Tao dan Kriss" tnya Kai kepda Do, Dopun putar balik dan berjalan ke Tempat Tao yg sedang pingsan ke lantai , Do melihat kai dan Kai sudah Tau apa artinya itu, artinya Do akan mengurus Tao dan Kai akan berjaga saja

Dopun menyeret Tao ke dalam Ruang Do dan sampai di dalam do menggendong Tao supaya duduk di kursi dan melilit Tao dengan tali yang ia pegang, setelah ia membereskan Tao ia keluar dr ruangan itu dan mengunci pintu itu dan menaruh jimat di ganggang pintu tersebut, "terus apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Kai "buka pintu Kriss dan hajarlah dia jgn sampai sekarat tp buatlah dia berdarah saja" perintah Do kepada "kau saja yang buka aku akan menyiapkan mental dan tenaga" suruh Kai " baiklah hati hati yh" ucap Do sambil berjalan "kau juga" balas Kai, Do pun sudah di depan pintu kamar Taoris dan melepaskan jimat tersebut, do udh siap mental untuk apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika ia membukakan pintu tersebut , dan membuka kuncinya, ia hanya menunggu Kriss keluar dr kamar tersebut, '1,2,3,4,5'Do menghitungnya dalam hati dan pas mau menghitung yang keenam Do ud terpental jauh karena Kriss membanting pintunya dengan kekuatan radiasi yang ia miliki, dan Kriss keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan Tatapan yang mengerikan dan ia hanya melihat suatu object yaitu ruang Do yang di dalam nya adalah Tao yg sgt ia cintai tp ia tidak menyadari jika kai sudah berlari kehadapnnya hanya dlm waktu tiga detik tangan kai sudah dapat menyentuh muka si manusia jadi jadian tersebut dan hal itu membuat Kriss jatuh dan terkejut setengah mati karena ia sedang melamun dan Kriss mengeluarkan Darah nya, Kriss bukan mahluk hidup yang lemah ia bisa bangkit dan bertarung, dan benar saja Ia langsung berdiri dan bertarung dengan Kai mereka bertarung seperti pertama kalinya yaitu pukul memukul , banting membanting dan saling mengeluarkan darah tetapi yang terakhir berbeda kalau pertama itu yang menang si Kai tapi sekarang yang menang si Kriss, Kriss mengangkat tubuh Kai dan melempar ke arah pintu ruang Do dan Kai hanya bisa terbaring lemah di lantai, Kriss pun melihat Kai terbaring di lantai dan Kriss berjalan Kearah kai untuk memberi serangan lagi tp ternyata ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya, ternyata ia melihat pintu RUAng Do ternyata jimat tersebut lepas dan menempel ketubuh Kai, "kau selamat, tetapi dirimu ditukar dengan Tubuh Tao, selamat tinggal kepada baby Panda mu itu" ucap Kriss disertai dengan senyuman yang licik, "tidak!" balas kai dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tidak bisa menyentuh kaki Kriss seperti magnet (+) dan magnet (+) yang ingin disatuan tp tidk bisa, Kai tidak bisa berdiri karena ia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menopang tubuh nya sendiri, "Kau akan berdarah dan tao tidak akan mau mengenalmu dengan muka lembab dan berdarah" teriak Do sambil berlari kearah Kriss sambil membawa guci yang antic sebesar betis orang dewasa dan Do bermaksud memukul kepala Kriss dengan guci itu tetapi ia terpental karena Kriss mengambil tubuhnya dan melepar ke arah lemari kaca yang berisi foto2 mereka dan lemari kaca tersebut sudah tidak akan dpt dipakai lagi karena tubuh Do telah merusak lemari kaca tersebut, Do hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya di lantai bersama butiran kaca 'ting tong ting' jampun menunjukan jam 00.00am dan tak sengaja Do melihat ke luar jendela dan dia melihat pohon2 bergerak karena angin kencang yang meniup pohon tersebut dan ia juga melihat petir sdang menari nari di atas awan yang berwarna abu abu itu tetapi itu bukan obeject yang penting bagi Do tetapi ada satu object yg membuat Do binggung sekaligus takut karena ia melihat seperti burung yang keluar dr lubang hitam mereka mempunyai sayap mempunyai tanduk dan mata berwarna merah "kau bajingan Kriss, kau telah memanggil kaummu, Kau berengsek Kriss" teriak Do kepada kriss yang sudah ada di dalam Ruangan Do dan Kriss keluar dengan Mata merah darah 'kau telah menjawab doaku' batin Kriss sambil tersenyum licik, "ayo mom kita akan bertemu dengan mamaku" panggil Kriss dan Taopun keluar dr ruangan dengan mata hijau seperti alpukat "Tao jangan aku bilang Jangan , Tao jangan , aku gk mau kau jd pendamping dia Tao jgn!" teriak Do kepada Tao "maaf gege ini semua salahku seharusnya aku tidak merawat Kriss dan jatuh cinta kepada Kriss jika itu tidak terjadi mungkin gege dan kai tidak akan ada di bawah lantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini, dan aku harus mengakhiri semua ini juga yaitu menjadi pendamping Kriss , dan maaf kan ku ge" balas Tao kepada Do dan Kai dan Tao mengambil tangan Kriss dan MEreka berdua keluar Rumah 'brak!' suara pintu pun terdengar jelas kl salah satu mereka membanting pintunya , Dopun berlari ke pintu itu dan menariknya tetapi tidak bisa karena terkunci dan ia memasukan kunci ke dalam pintu tetapi tidak bisa " semuanya akan menjadi sia sia" ucap Do sambil menangis dan berjongkok di depan pintu "ssstttt jgn menyesalinya" ucap kai yang tengah berjokok di hadap Do dan mengelus rambut Do " maafkan aku gara gara aku kamu juga terlibat' balas Do dengan air yang mengalir deras di pipinya "ani.., this is a destiny" putusnya sambil mengambil telapak tangan Do dan menyentuhnya dgn jari telunjuk kai "disini adalah nyawa org banyak yg artinya nyawa orang banyak ada ditangan kita" sambung Kai dan Kai berdiri dan Do juga ikut berdiri "bersiaplah , ambil buku mu, ambil pedang itu dan ambil kunci mobil , cepat" perintah Kai kepada Do, dan kai mendapatkan anggukan yang semangat dari Do, Kai tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu Do, "apa kamu siap?" Tanya Kai untuk memastikan pacarnya juga Siap seperti diri nya " aku akan selalu siap mental dan fisik untuk hal yang terbaik, dan ngomong ngomong kita akan keluar dari mana untuk menuju ke tempat dimana kaum Kriss berkumpul?"Tanya Do "nanti kita akan beli baru yh" balas Kai, jawaban Kai membuat Do binggung setengah mati 'prang' Kaipun memecahkan kaca jendela yang besarnya 2 meter, Dopun masih bengong gr2 Kai memecahkan kacanya "hey itu kaca dari tahun 1900 tau!" ucap do kepada Kai, "entar pas kita ud nikah kita beli yang baru lg, sekarang selamatkan kota ini dulu" balas Kai dan Kai mengambil tangan Do dan menariknya keluar dr pecahan kaca jendela tersebut.

Di dalam mobil Kai dan Do merasa panik karena selama perjalanan mereka melihat kaum Kriss sedang mengambil manusia, ada juga melemparnya ke sembarang temapt, atau membunuhnya secara langsung. Hal tersebut di luar dugaan pikiran Do dan Kai sendiri karena mereka duga kl kaum Kriss hanya datang dan menakuti Rakyat Seoul ternyata pemikiran mereka salah total mereka tidak menakuti rakyat Seoul sama sekali tp malahan Menyiksa mereka semua, didalam mobil sgt terasa sepi dan sunyi "hey baby apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" pertanyaan kai memecahkan kesunyian tersebut "kamu tetap menyetir saja aku sedang membuat rencana" balas Do dengan malas dan mengalihkan pandang ke samping

Setibanya di tempat yang ditemui kaum Kriss mereka blm berani keluar dari mobil tempat nya hanyalah sebuah lapangan bola basket tetapi tanah nya terbuat dr pasir biasa. Kai dan Do hanya dapat menunggu kedatang Kriss dan Tao "kapan mereka datangnya" Tanya Do kepada Kai yang sedang serius melihat keadaan luar "mana aku tw baby.., disini tempat nya lebih buruk dr pda jamban di sini banyk mayat, kepala manusia doang dll, kl kita gk keluar secepatnya kobar pembunuhan makin banyak" balas Kai sambil mengamati kembali keadaan luar sana, 'hey lihat itu apakah itu mereka" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk nunjuk kaca mobilnya, Do mendengarkan pertanyaan itu dan ia langsung mengambil teropongnya dari tasnya dan menaruh matanya keteropng tersebut dan ia melihat Kriss yang berubah menjadi sesuatu kl dibilang monster juga bukan karena mukanya masih sama gantengnya tetapi di bagian punggungnya Kriss mempunyai sayap besar berwarna hitam dan dibagian depan ada Tao yg sedang memeluk Kriss dengan erat, dan do segera memasukan teropong itu ke dalam tasnya lagi "iya itu mereka dan apakah kamu siap ?" Tanya Do kepada kai yg sedang memangku kotak yang besar sebersar kaki org dewasa dan membukanya ternyata didalam itu senjata api dan tembak tetapi ia bingung dengan pelurunya karena cuman ada 5 filter pistol , " ini buat kamu" ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan dua pistol biasa yang sering di pakai oleh para polisi dan menyodorkan 5 filter pistol "tapi kamu begimana untuk isi ulangnya jika kamu kasih aku semuanya" Tanya Do kepada kai yang sedang memakai jaket , setelah kai memakai jaketnya kai menunjukan isi dalam dr jaket tsb, Do pun terkejut dgn apa yang dia liat dlm jaket itu ternyata jaket tsb dlm nya 5 filter pistol,bom, bom asap,dan 2 pistol biasa "aku siap" balas Kai

Krisspun turun ke lapangan bola basket "tenang saja ini akan baik2 saja koq" Tanya Kriss kepada tao karena ia melihat Tao dr td di perjalanan menangis terus seperti ank kecil yg tidak bisa melupakan ibunya yg sudah meninggal, Kriss hanya dapat kacang doang dr tao dan tiba tiba munculah asap berwarna Pink dan hal itu membuat Kriss langsung melindungi Tao dan tao hanya dpt menangis semakin deras dan para Kaum Kriss sedang berjaga jaga mungkin ada manusia yg akan datang dr asap tersebut terntanya mereka salah yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah peluru yang ditembakkan dan mengenai mereka, satu persatu jatuh ketanah dan menjadi abu dan Mereka ( Kai dan Do ) lari ke lingkungan Kaum tersebut dan menembakkan peluru ke semua kaum Kriss tsb ada yang mati ditempat dan ada juga yg menghindar. Sebagian ada yang menangkap Do tetapi Do melawan dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, Do bertemu 2 monster dari Kaum Kriss yang satu sebut saja nama nya 'A' dan satu lagi sebut saja 'B', si A mengunci tubuh si Do dari belakang dan si B memukul perut Do dgn kedua tangan nya hal itu membuat Do memuntahkan darah dr mulutnya, si B melihat Do kelelahan dan si B mendiami nya sebentar "hey, bocah kenpa kau lemah sekali" Tanya si B kepada Do " karena aku td melawan Boss mu ( Kriss ) tetapi ia curang" balas Do dan Do langsung menedang Perut si B dan B pun mundur kebelakang sambil memenggangi perutnya, dan si A mau menyerang Si Do dari belakang tetapi ia sudah mendapatkan kepala Do yang artinya si Do mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang sampai kepalanya menyentuh kepala si A dan hal itu membuat si meringis kesakitan bagian kepalanya dan mengeluarkan darah dr hidungnya. Si A bediri di sisi kanan Do dan Si B di sebelah kiri dan Si A dan B berlari bersamaan kearah si Do dan Dopun langsung mengambil 2 pistol nya dan langsung menembak kepalanya Si A dan Si B dengan gaya tangan kiri mengarahkan ke Si B dan tangan kanannya mengarakan ke Si A "head shot" ucap Do dengan senyuman liciknya dan Do pun berlari untuk ketempat Kriss dan Tao bediri, tetapi hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan karena salah satu monster telah memukul bagian kepala si Do dan hal itu membuat Do pingsan seketika

"oh shit aku dikepung sama monster bertanduk ini, begimana nih" kepanikkan itu membuat kai harus memikirkan cara, ia harus membuat kalau tidak ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan pacarnya dan adik pacarnya dan ia melihat kebelakang ada tempat duduk yang biasa nya orang nonton perlombaan kecil dan ia langsung berlari kearah beberapa barisan bangku yang diikuti para monster dan ia menaik ke barisan bangku paling atas "apakah kalian mau hadiah?" Tanya kai kepada para monster yang dengan setia menunggu dirinya, kai pikir ia masih mempunyai bom nya ternyata bom nya sudah habis ia pakai 'oh shit' batin Kai, Kai kehilangan keseimbangan nya karena monster2 itu telah menggoyangkan barisan bangku paling belakang dan hal itu membuat kai jatuh berguling guling ke tanah dan pda saat itu Kai langsung kehilangan kesadarannya

Kriss dan Tao sedang bediri di tengah lapangan mereka berdua tidak peduli dalam keaadan sekarang "stttt.. ayolah mom diam sebentar jgn menangis" ucap Kriss dengan lembut kepada Tao, sebelum Tao menjawab ada slah satu pengawal Kriss melapor "tuanku, kedua bocahnya ud kami tangkap dan sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan kedua bocah tersebut ?"Tanya nya "semua manusia manupun korban yang ini kalian bunuh dan 2 bocah itu buatlah mereka berlutuk kepada ku berjarak 4 meter dari ku dan aku ingin mereka hidup2!" balas Kriss dengan nada dingin dan balas itu membuat monsternya pergi dan memerintahkan apa yang kriss td bicarakan, " sttt… oh mom jgn menangis lagi yh.." ucap Kriss yang kedua kalinya kepada tao yang msh menangis dipelukan kriss "apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada mereka semua?" Tanyanya dengan polos dan sambil memeluk Kriss dengan erat "aku tidak punya waktu untuk menyakiti mereka karena waktu ku habis karena menjagamu" bals Kriss dengan lembut dan kalimat itu membuat tao menangis tambah deras "I love you" ucap Tao "I love you too mom" balas Kriss dan mereka ciuman hanya sekilas saja dan tao memeluk kriss dengan erat2

Flash back on

"kakek ceritakan kembali tentang monster dengan kekasihnya itu" kata seorang anak kecil yang bernama Do "baiklah, mereka selalu bersama sama, sang kekasih sgt mencintai monsternya dan kekasih itu ingin mati bersama sama dengan monsternya" balas kakek yang rambut nya udh memutih tetapi wajahnya akan terlihat seperti malaikat jika tersenyum dan kakek itu bernama Donghae "bagaimana cara matinya?" Tanya ank yang bermata panda bernama Tao " tapi kalau kakek cerita kalian jgn melakukan nya yh ? janji ?" Tanya kakek nya kepada kedua cucunya " janji kakek" jawabnya serempak " kekasihnya meminta salah satu dari pengawalnya untuk membunuh mereka di malam hari dengan cara menusuk jantung mereka berdua" balas kakeknya "trusssssss…. Bagaimana nasib dengan pengawalnya?" Tanya Do polos kepada kakeknya "pengawalnya langsung pergi dr istana tersebut" balas kakeknya dan kakeknya mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari kedua cucunya " jika aku mati aku mau tubuh ku dibakar dan abunya pergi dengan udara yang sejuk" ucapan Tao membuat kakek dan kakaknya tertawa " sebelum kamu mati aku sudah membakarmu terlebih dahulu hahaha" balas do, kalimat Do membuat Tao memajukan bibirnya "hush jgn ngomong begitu pergilah main ke dalam kamar" ucap kakeknya dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala yang kedua kalinya dr kedua cucunya dan kedua cucunya mencium pipi kakek Donghae (#^^#) dan meninggalkan kakeknya sendiri di ruang tamu.

Flash back off

Dopun bangun dar acara pingsanya saat dia bangun ia sedang berlutut di tanah dan tangannya dipenggang sama monster di belakangnya dan di hadapannya hanya ada Kriss dan Tao sedang berpelukan di tengan lapangan dan Do sedang melihat sekelilingnya para Korban yang seharusnya mereka bunuh sedang ada di lapangan seperti Dia, dan ia melihat kai yang masih pingsan dalam keadaan belutut, ia melihat kearah tanah dimana ada tas dia dan isinya keluar semua, ia melihat di depan tas dia ada jimat dan didepan jimat ada sebuah pedang yang khusus membunuh si Kriss dan secara tiba2 ia memikirkan cerita monster dan kekasihnya yang pernah kakek Donghae cerita kepada mereka pda masih kecil.

" maaf kakek aku harus melakukannya" ucap Do dengan bersedih. Do langsung memberontak dan hal itu membuat monsternya melepaskan tangan Do dan Do menggunakan kesempatan itu, ia langsung berlari kearah tasnya yang berjarak 1meter 45 cm dan menginjak jimat nya dan mengambil pedangnya, para monster mengejarnya tapi tidak bisa menangkapnya karena ia menggunakan jimatnya dan Do langsung melemparkan pedangnya kearah Kriss dan Tao pedang tersebut tepat mengenai jantung kriss dan jantung tao dan pda saat itu semua kaum kriss pda ngelihat kriss dan tao. "Uhuk.. son.. uhuk we will die together.. uhuk" tao bersusah payah untuk mengatakan kalima tersebut karena di mulut nya selalu mengeluarkan darah dan sama dengan kriss dia mengekuarkan darah berwarna hijau terang "yes mom!" Ucap kriss dengan lemah

Dopunn hany bisa menangis karena dia telah membunuh adik nya sendiri dengan tangan dia, "it's okay baby, kamu sangat baik baby" kata kata tersebut membuat do mebalikkan tubuhnya dan do labgsung memeluk orang yang bicara td ternyata yang bicara td adalah kai yang sudah bangun dr acara tidurnya "kai..." panggil do yan sedang berada di pelukan kai "ya?" Balas kai " apakah aku berdosa dgn apa yg td kulakukan?" Tanya do balik , perkataan do membuatvkai sadar akan situasi sekarang dan melepas kan do dr pelukannya " do lihat" perintah kai , do meliha sekeliling nya dengan muka kyk orang gk percaya akan situasi ini memang benarvkarena di sekelilingnya hanya ada mayat dan orang luka2,Do pun lari ke arah di mana adik nya tertidur selama nya dengan pedang yg menancap di bagian jantung nya, "maaf kan aku Panda hisk.. Hisk.. Saranghae! Baby! Panda maaf kan ku ! Huaaa.. Hisk.." Tangan telah menyentuh bagian pedang dan mencabutnya dri tbuh Tao, "ambil kain putih ,minyak dan korek api" printah Do kEpada Kai yng berada Di sampingnya, Kai pun hanya bisa melaksanakan nya...

TBC

Bagaimana ceritanya? Jelek yh? Abisnya lg kekurangan ide nih wkwk

Maaf kl ceritanya bertele tele yh…

#needcomment :D

Kl mw chat sama aku blh add lineku : cold_19

Kl kalian mw request fanfic blh add line ku koq

Bye tunggu updetan nya yh :*D booya


End file.
